Voltron (2018 Reboot)
Voltron: Defender of the Universe is a 2016 American Action Science-Fiction Film, based off of the animated series Voltron and it's sequel Voltron Force, premiering in theaters on May 15, 2017. As the first of three installments, the film is followed by the 2018 film, Voltron 2: Wage of War, and later in 2020 by Voltron 3. The film also stars Tyler Posey, Colton Haynes, Dianna Agron, Spencer Boldman, Asa Butterfield, Sean Pertwee, Gary Oldman, Josh Brolin, and Tom Hiddleston, and follows the adventure of five young paladins that pilot robot lions to stop an evil alien warlord from taking over the galaxy. Plot For thousands of years, an evil alien warlord, King Zarkon, ruler of Planet Doom, has ruthlessly commanded the drule empire, with his son, Prince Lotor, by his side, to draw the universe into an age of darkness by conquering planets and destroying it's inhabitants. The universes only hope is a legend about a five mechanical lions that were seperated across the galaxy until a new team was ready to command them. This time has come, when four young pilots at the Galaxy Patrol Academy, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk, discover one of the lions, and are summoned by Princess Allura of Planet Arus to retrieve the other lions. As Zarkon's army closes in on Arus, Keith, Allura, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge must become a team of heroes to save the galaxy using an array of gadgets and weapons, most importantly the five robotic lions that can be brought together to form a large robotic warrior known as Voltron: The Defender of the Universe. Cast * Tyler Posey as Keith Kogane, a young teenage human from Planet Earth, who was recruited to pilot the Black robot lion, which forms the head and bulk of Voltron. Keith is a quiet individual, tactful, and strategic, as well as very skilled combatant, and has rightfully earned his place as leader of the Voltron Force, wielding dual swords as his voltcom weapons and wears a black uniform. The abilities of the black lion consist of an electric shock tail and an energy laser from the jaws. * Colton Haynes as Lance McClain, '''a young reckless troublemaker from Earth, who was recruited to pilot the Red robotic lion, which forms the right arm of Voltron. Lance is very hot headed and often cracks jokes in battle and teases his teammates. His Voltcom weapons consists of dual pistols, as well as power fists that enhance his strength and wears a red and grey uniform. The abilities of the Red lion consist of a laser tail, a flamethrower from his jaw and resistance to extreme heat. * '''Dianna Agron as Princess Allura, '''the ruler of the Kingdom of Planet of Arus, and the pilot of the Blue Lion, which forms the right leg of Voltron. Though Allura can be a bit naÏve at times, she is strong-willed and more than capable of ruling Arus, while battling alongside the Force, using a whip and bow n arrow as her Voltcom weapons and wears a blue and grey uniform, and a golden tiara with a blue gem. The blue lion abilities consist of a freeze ray tail, a water pump from the mouth, and resistance to extreme cold. * '''Asa Butterfield as Pidge Gunderson, '''a computer genius who pilots the Green lion, which forms the left arm of Voltron, and the is also the team's technical engineer. He is skilled in martial arts, using his size and agility to his advantage. Pidge's Voltcom weapons are ninja throwing stars, or "smart stars" as he calls them, which he can control remotely with his voltcom. The green lion has a tail blade, which shoots shuriken blades and blasts a sonic cannon from the mouth. * '''Spencer Boldman as Henry "Hunk" Richards, '''a human from Earth, who pilots the Yellow Robotic Lion, which forms the left leg of Voltron. Though he is tough and has a temperamental appearance, he is soft hearted, and even though his friends joke about his appetite, most of his bulkiness is muscle. His Voltcom weapon is what he calls his "claw hammer" and wears a sleeveless grey and yellow uniform. The yellow lion abilities are a strong hammer-tail, an underbite that acts as a land plower or drill, and a vibration cannon on it's back. * '''Sean Pertwee as Coran, Allura's royal advisor, as his best friend was Allura's deceased father, King Alfor, and leads the Castle control. As a very wise and experienced man he often advises the Voltron Force, but can also be overprotective and opinionated of how they handle situations, especially Allura. * Gary Oldman as Sky Marshall Wade, '''the Commander-in-Chief of the Galactic Alliance Army Defense, leading the army into war along the Voltron Force to battle King Zarkon's army, but has been shown to be power mad, and is also highly trusted by the force, except Keith, who feels something isn't right with Wade. * '''Josh Brolin as King Zarkon, '''the king of Planet Doom and ruler of the Drule Empire, expanding his empire throughout the Galaxy, now attempting to rule Earth and Arus in his conquest. He is powerful and tactful and wishes to have nothing, but power, even if he has to destroy anything in his path to get it. * '''Tom Hiddleston as Prince Lotor, the son of King Zarkon and the prince of Planet Doom, with intensions to overthrow his father and take Allura as his own, having an obsession with her. Lotor is sly, smart, and tactful, and is as powerful as his father. * Ron Halder as Maahox, '''a drule scientist with much knowledge of genetic manipulation and a power source known as Haggarium, which he uses to create mutant creatures, known as Robeast. * '''Russel Crowe as King Alfor, Allura's deceased father, who died in battle as the former Blue Lion Pilot years ago, facing King Zarkon, as the last member of his team. Now he returns to Earth as a spirit to guide his daughter in her struggle to keep Arus in a time of peace. Synopsis On Planet Doom, the menacing ruler of the Drule Empire, King Zarkon, is given news by his son, Prince Lotor, that the Drule army has successfully invaded another planet. With that, King Zarkon demands that they prepare for to invade Earth, and finally destroy Planet Arus. On Planet Arus, it's ruler, Princess Allura is with her royal advisor, Coran, holographically speaking to the Council of the Galactic Alliance, and is given knowledge of Zarkon's rampage across the Galaxy. Her technical consultant is working on upgrading the castle defense, but states they won't be able to handle the Drule Empire. Allura meditates in a hidden room of the castle and speaks to the spirit of her father, King Alfor, stating that it is her responsibility to keep peace and tells her the legend of Voltron, leading her to a chamber containing a large blue robotic lion. Meanwhile, on Earth, at the Galactic Patrol Academy, three cadets; Lance, Hunk, and Pidge fail a shuttle simulator. Their flight teacher mocks their skills, reminding Lance that it would've been Keith Kogane leading the simulator instead of Lance if it weren't for his "disciplinary issues". That night, Lance drags Hunk to get Pidge so they can do some "team bonding", but as the students are ordered to their dorm, they see Pidge sneaking out of his room, and follow him to the roof, where he sets up tech that he made himself. Lance asks what Pidge is doing and Pidge says he's picked up a signal from an actual alien ship, but lance doesn't believe him Suddenly, his radar picks up an incoming space craft, and they look up to see it heading not too far from the academy. The trio heads down to check on it, and hide behind a hill, as a hover speeder approaches it, and Lance realizes it's Keith, and rushes down, with Pidge and a reluctant Hunk following. When they reach it, the smoke clears to reveal a large red lion. Not wanting Keith to hog all the glory, Lance jumps into the crater and touches it. The eyes glow and the mouth opens. Lance is about to walk in, but Hunk stops him, since their could be an evil alien in there. Suddenly, a purple and black spaceship approaching and it shoots at them. Keith tells everyone to get in. Lance refuses to follow Keith's orders, until a blast nearly hits him. Lance hops in the pilot seat, and gets a wierd feeling. As the ship closes in, Lance activates the thrusters and takes off. Pidge asks how Lance knows how to fly it, but Lance doesn't even know how. They fly out into space as Lance dodges the ship's laser. A wormhole appears in front of them, and Lance says that he thinks the lion wants them to fly through it. The wormhole closes right as the lion goes through. They appear outside of Planet Arus and land in front of a large castle, where they are greeted by Princess Allura and Coran. She tells them about Zarkon's evil conquest around the universe, and that they, including herself, are destined to be the brave paladins to pilot five robotic lions that can come together to forma powerful warrior. Although, they are missing the green, yellow, and black, but Allura says the black lion can not be re-activated until reuniting with the other lions, so Keith travels with Allura and Pidge to retrieve the green lion, while Lance takes Hunk to retrieve the yellow lion. Zarkon is informed by his inside intel that there is a new Voltron Force and that the lions have been re-activated, so he orders Maahox to send a robeast to Arus and decides to invade both Earth and Arus at once. Back on Arus, the team faces off in combat practice in the lions, but are interrupted, when a large coffin arrives and a large cyclops-like creature breaks out of it. The team attack it, but lose one-by-one. Allura attempts to freeze it with her tail, but it breaks free and attacks her. Keith and Lance grab onto it's arms using their Lions' jaws, as Hunk jumps on it's back, but throws them all off. All at once they blast, with Keith using his electric tail and energy mouth blast, Lance using his tail laser, Hunk using his back cannon, Allura using her freeze ray, and Pidge using his Sonic mouth and defeat it, with Keith pouncing on to it and slicing it's head off. On Planet Doom, Zarkon is informed on the Robeast's defeat and orders the invasion. The team meets with Marshall Wade and the leaders of the Galactic Alliance for a strategy plan and detect the invasion closing in, not just on Arus, leaving the team to prepare for the battle. Allura finds Keith alone, looking troubled and asks him what's wrong and he replies that he is unsure if he has what it takes to protect Arus. She tells him that he reminds her a lot of her father, strong, brave, and a great leader. The team gets ready as the Drule Army arrives at Arus. As the army sends it's first wave, The Voltron Force leads the Galactic Alliance Army into battle in their lions. After a long battle, the team is seperated by Robeast, as one robeast captures Allura and the Blue Lion, so Keith follows. As more and more waves of the Drule Army arrive, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance become outmatched. Allura is taken to Prince Lotor on Planet Doom, as Keith sneaks into Zarkon's castle, while Zarkon heads toward Arus to personally destroy the Voltron Force. Before being able to save Allura, Keith is confronted by Prince Lotor and they begin a duel, but Lotor starts beating him, as the rest of the Force and Wade's Army are surrounded. Zarkon arrives on Arus and weakens the lions with power he gained from the Haggarium, so the team leaves their lions. As Keith is pushed back and cornered in the duel, he flashbacks to when his mother died of illness when he was younger. He then starts to win the duel fighting until cornering Lotor and hitting his sword out of his hands. Keith spares Lotor, as he frees Allura and escapes Planet Doom. When they arrive on Arus they join the team, as the Voltron Force fights side by side defending Arus. After a long battle, they are contronted by Zarkon. One by one, the team battles and falls to Zarkon, until acting as a team and beating him together. They unite again in their lions as they attack the Drule Fleet together, but are again outnumbered, so they use their last option and form Voltron, coming together as one, instead of five. Voltron begins destroying the Fleet as they form the giant robot's "Blazing Sword" and completely destroy Zarkon's army and the Robeasts, until they retreat. Zarkon wakes up to find Voltron standing over him and is taken into custody along with his son to pay for his crime. After talking to the Galactic Alliance Council, the Voltron Force leaves Arus in the Lions to establish themselves as the New Defenders of the Universe and to rid the Galaxy of the Drule Empire. Production It is still unknown that the original actors, will return for the sequel. Links http://fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Voltron:_Defender_of_the_Universe_(2016_Film) http://fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Voltron:_Defender_of_the_Universe_(2016_Film) P.S. Thanks to Phantom10